King and I
by Kingfan
Summary: Kingfan is sucked into the videogame Kof aand there he meets...


King and I  
I had been playing Kof for half an hour, when a blinding flash sucked me in the videogame itself." My goodness,I said to myself, it's quite impossible" And yet it was so, I was really in Southtown, in a crowded street. Many people were howling and screaming, as if something serious had taken place. Fear caught me at first but I soon realized that all those people were looking at two street-fighting men.Gosh,you cannnot imagine how much I was surprised at seeing that those two fierce warriors were no one else but Kyo and Terry!!!!  
"Oh no, I thought, I must be dreaming,maybe I played too much!!" and so I pinched my cheeks in order to go back to reality. But, to my huge surprise nothing happened.  
It was like being either Brad Pitt,or Gabriel Byrne in " Cool World". But I found nothing really cool there: the digitally realized scenarios ,the fighters, the howling crowd, everything had become real. But this reality was not a happy one at all. Southtown had often been described in many fanfics I had read as a dirty town, and it was true in fact.I looked for a safe place and after a while I noticed there was a pub called "King's " on the opposite side of the street I quickly understood it was my most beloved heroine's pub.It started raining and so, without hesitating, I crossed the street and I entered her pub. Techno music was being played there, a soft and delicate perfume of roses , daisies, sunflowers,lilacs could be smelt in this magic place.But even if I liked the place a lot, I knew I had to find somebody who could help me to go home. So I stopped one of the waitresses and I related her my whole story.She told me I was drunk, but I assured her I was completely sober and I implored her to have the chance of speaking with her fascinating mistress. "All right ,Sir! I'll see if she has time to help you"and she went away laughing , since she still thought I was ither drunk or mad. A few minutes later King came out of her office, she was wonderful as I had always seen her ,when she still belonged to the virtual world and I belonged to the real one. She asked me very politely whether she could help me, evenif she couldn't conceal her disappointment for having been disturbed in her business. " Well,Miss King, I don't know what your waitress told you......I don't even know where to begin my story, it's so incredible and I couldn't blame you, if you thought I'm completely insane.Yet I must tell you that while playing KoF, a sudden flash took me inside the videogame...., now you're free to send me away, although I strongly need your help!!!!!! " King faintly smiled at my awkward way of speaking and then she replied: " No, Sir, you' re neither mad, nor drunk. You' re not the first human creature to be sucked in a videogame, but at least you are not the first who wants to come back home , wheras many other people who belong to your world have strongly wished to remain here.The lives they were leading before entering here were so miserable,that they chose to live in a virtual world who turns into real one before their eyes, shortly after they reach this dimension. It's their desire of staying here which makes all of of you see Southtown as if it were a real town.And maybe it's your wish too, since you're asking for my help, you think I'm a really existing person" "Now I realize everything, I answered her, but how can I go back home ,my good friend? I'm no Dorothy Gale and I'm wearing no magic red shoes, so can you help me? "Yes, of course, I can King said. You' ve got no red shoes on your feet, but you really want to come back home and this intense desire'll enable you to return to your world.But your wish 's not enough and so,.... repeat the words "Real world" for three times and you'll be set back to your own world within a few seconds" I thanked King and I promised her she'd be my favourite fighter forever." I trust you", she said, but now it's time for us to part." Goodbye King" I told her and I pronounced those magic words for three times and after few seconds I found myself again in my living room, I looked at the monitor of my computer;Kyo and Terry were still fighting in their world, whereas I was in mine again. I switched off my computer, I paused for little and then I asked myself:" How many of those virtual fighters had once been human beings?  



End file.
